


Pride

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: Results of a 'Smut Meme' [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Meme, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain struggles are a matter of pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

With all the work done quietly and undercover as the Decepticons licked their wounds after the crushing defeat of the Great War, Lugnut and his consort barely saw each other, let alone had any chance to act upon lustful desires. When they did, there was always a struggle for dominance that was as thrilling, if not more, than the actual interfacing.

A resounding grunt rumbled from Lugnut as he found his balance thrown an his mate's weight pinning him down. Wickedly quick digits looped the connection between them and he was left gazing up into Strika's pleased smile.

"I win again, dearest," she purred, optics aglitter.


End file.
